


My Dad Used to Write on Apples

by Tea_and_Deerstalkers



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Wholock, something on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_and_Deerstalkers/pseuds/Tea_and_Deerstalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random little thing based on this ---> http://sherrlockked.tumblr.com/post/70823207695/i-sold-my-soul-to-fiction-placeofold-no-no Tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dad Used to Write on Apples

"Jim, you can't keep her... Someone will come looking for her"  
"Shut up... If I want to keep her, then I'm going to keep her..."  
"You'll get bored of her eventually... there's no point"  
"What do you suggest I do then? Leave her here? Let her wake up to this?... What kind of monster do you think I am?"  
"Then we'll drop her outside the police office then... Jim we need to get going before she wakes up..."  
"I'm taking her!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're not having any sweets until you eat your fruit..." Jim sighed, flicking through the Sunday paper. He and Sebastian had found a nice home outside of London to raise Amelia in. It was nice when they didn't have any jobs to just pretend to be a normal family... Amelia had brought the two of them closer together and made them seem less suspicious to the people in the town.  
"I don't like apples" Amelia pouted, crossing her arms. "I only liked them when mummy drew faces on them..."  
Jim and Sebastian looked up at each other. It was rare that Amelia mentioned her old family. She had bought the story of her parents dying very quickly, she was only little at the time,and had quickly become attached to Jim and Sebastian as her new parents. Sebastian let out a little sigh, putting down his mug of tea.  
"What did she used to do to them sweetheart?" The assassin smiled, tilting his head a little.   
"She used to put faces on them..." Amelia mumbled, playing with the apple still sitting in front of her. Jim grabbed the fruit and pulled out his flick knife from his jacket pocket, quickly carving a quite sinister face into the red skin.  
"Jim, no..." Sebastian sighed, shaking his head, taking the apple and taking a bite out of it. "You can't draw..." The smaller criminal glared, quickly grabbing another apple from the fruit bowl and carving the words 'eat me' into it's surface. He produced the apple to Amelia who giggled happily, taking the apple from her adopted father, taking a large bite out of it.  
Jim gave a Sebastian a smug smile which was just met with a roll of the sniper's eyes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Amelia... this is your aunt Catherine... She'll be keeping an eye on you when we're away" Sebastian smiled, introducing one of Jim's female assassins to his adopted daughter. They needed someone they could trust whilst away on hits.  
"Hello" Amelia smiled, looking up at the new face.  
"You're still paying me for this, aren't you..." Catherine asked, not even giving Amelia a second glance.  
"Yeah, just sit here... read to her a little..." Sebastian explained, throwing his bag over his shoulder. "She's a lovely girl... no trouble, I promise... Me and Jim will be back in a week..."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"I used to hate apples" Amelia mumbled, turning the apple over in her hand. "My mum put faces on them... and my dad used to write on them..." Amelia handed the strange man her apple and smiled weakly.  
"She sounds good, your mum... I'll keep it for later" The stranger nodded, tossing the apple up in the air before returning to the crack in the wall.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't like leaving her with Catherine..." Jim mumbled from the backseat as the car turned into the village.  
"Look at you... all protective of your baby" Sebastian smirked, looking in the rear-view mirror.  
"She's grown on me..." Jim huffed. "I don't like the way Catherine treats her... she's far too strict when the girl has done nothing wrong..."  
"Well then, stop coming with me and stay at home..." Sebastian sighed, shaking his head.  
They pulled into their driveway and Jim sat up, opening the window.  
"Where's Catherine's car?" The consulting criminal asked, quickly jumping out. Sebastian quickly followed, pulling out his house keys.  
"Amelia?!" Jim called, opening the front door and running through to the kitchen. There was food and crockery thrown everywhere, the fridge and the cupboards raided and a half eaten tub of ice-cream melting on the table.  
"Amelia?" Sebastian called, running upstairs.  
"Catherine is dead!" Jim roared, following Sebastian into Amelia's room. The furniture was all pushed into the center of the room and their little girl's clothes were thrown about the place.  
"Sebastian, where is she!" The smaller criminal snapped, running his fingers through his hair.  
"I don't know. Calm down... she can't have gone far..." Sebastian swallowed, looking out of the window. "Jim!" Sebastian gasped. Jim pushed the man out of the way, looking out into the garden to see Amelia laying on the ground next to a ruined shed.  
The two ran downstairs and out of the back door, Jim rushing to Amelia's side.  
"Amelia... Amelia wake up" He swallowed, shaking her gently. Sebastian grabbed the small suitcase next to her and watched over Jim's shoulder. The little girl's eyes opened, her sweet smile immediately falling.  
"Where is he?" she frowned, rubbing her eyes.  
"He?!" Jim panicked "He? Who's he?..."  
"The man in the blue box... the time machine" Amelia mumbled, sitting up. "The doctor..."  
"A doctor is exactly what you need... Amelia, why were you out here in the cold?" Sebastian asked, crouching down beside her.  
"There was a man in a time machine... he fixed the crack in my wall" She explained, pulling off her hat. "He said his time machine was broken and he would be back in five minutes..."  
"Sebastian, take her to bed, now... If anyone so much as steps foot in this garden, I'm going to kill them..." The smaller man snarled.  
"No don't hurt him!" Amelia gasped as she was dragged into the house.  
"Give me your phone... I need to have a serious talk with Catherine as well..." Jim muttered, feeling his blood boiling in his veins.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, just liked the idea of this... It's not meant to be a big thing, just a fun oneshot.


End file.
